The Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Systems Biology (BBSB) Core 1. provides statistics and data analysis required by the Projects and Core to achieve their specific aims; 2. provides bioinformatics and systems biology expertise required for analysis of high-throughput assay data; 3. assists in the design and implementation of trials and studies arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE; 4. provides data management support for the Cores and Projects. The Core assists Project 1 with the development of high dimensional predictive models for early detection, and with the identification of further potential markers (e.g. autoantibodies) for improving panels available. The Core assists Project 2 with the design and analysis of in vitro and in vivo studies interrogating the interaction of DII4-Notch signaling, angiogenesis, and VEGF in ovarian cancer. The Core will provide assistance with the design and analysis of a Phase I clinical trial. The Core assists Project 3 with the characterization low grade tumor data from SNP arrays, expression arrays and mutation data measured on selected genes by direct sequencing. The Core assists with biomarker identification, sample size and power calculations, and with planning for a phase I clinical trial. The Core assists Project 4 with refining definitions for PISKness and BRCAness using data from several high-throughput assays, and with determining the extent to which these signatures are predictive of response in cell line and xenograft models. The Core is also providing assistance with the design of two Phase II trials involving targeted therapies. The Core assists Project 5 with the determination of the optimal dose, gene product, and combination with chemtherapy for treatment with Mesenchymal Stem Cells (MSCs). The Core will also assist with assessing effectiveness of MSC therapy and with the design of a Phase l/ll trial to identify an optimal biological dose with acceptable toxicity.